redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Ford
"Alright. Move Out!" '' ''- Marcus Ford during RWI Serenity assault by Shadow strike team (PW: Episode 40, Part 2) Commander Marcus Ford is the First Officer of the RWI Serenity. However, during a mission to save Grand Admiral Jack Roberts and Captain Ryan "Venom" Kazz from the Shadows on the Earth-Like Planet, he is field-promoted to acting CO of the RWI Serenity after the ship's original captain, David Stake, was KIA. History Not much is known about Ford's history before his assignment to Task Force Epsilon aside from the fact he was previously assigned to the RWI Osiris as its tactical officer. Serenity Sometime before his reassignment to the RWI Serenity, Ford and his fireteam (consisting of himself and two RWI officers) were sent, along with the RWI Osiris, to Dukat III in order to recapture the RWI storage facility, Dagger Base. After eliminating the occupying Shadow forces on the base's landing platform, two RWI Valkyrie dropships arrived to finalize the recapture. Sadly, this was in-vain as Shadow forces returned a week later and destroyed Dagger Base. Ford was one of the select few chosen personally by Admiral Adam Williams to be part of Task Force Epsilon and was assigned as First Officer aboard the task force flagship, the RWI Serenity. Planet Wars After the disappearance of the RWI Eclipse and the RWI Orion were lost at Epsilon in 0 ABE the RWI Ardent Moon was sent in to locate the Eclipse and Grand Admiral Jack Roberts, but when it failed to report in a task force was put together called Task Force Epsilon. The task force had three ships including the RWI Serenity. The ships split up to cover more ground and the Serenity ended up finding Jack and Venom after receiving a distress call from the RWI Eclipse. They staged a rescue and Commander Ford led the ground team towards the end of the battle. After the battle is over, Commander Ford speaks with Jack and Venom before heading back to the Serenity. Ford was present when Jack announced the creation of the RWI artificial intelligence DJ. After tracking the downed Shadow Carrier, Ford accompanied Jack and Venom to recover anything of use left on-board and ordered remaining forces outside to secure the crash site. After searching for some time, no information was found aboard and it was discovered the Shadow Commander and a few of his men survived. The Serenity was soon caught off-guard by a sudden attack by Shadow fighters and the surviving Shadow forces escaped aboard a transport ship. Ford later returned to Serenity ''with Jack and Venom. After deciding to attack the Shadow Command Carrier, Ford accompanied Venom to their helicarrier in order to get it ship-ready for combat. While the repairs they did manage to get the helicarrier's thrusters and weapons back online, there wasn't enough to power the shield generator. They then took off heading back to the ''Serenity. Before Ford and Venom reached back to the Serenity, they assisted Lt. Commander Jacob Simmonds and the remnants of his squadron against the remaining Shadow Fighters attacking them. Due to the Shadows sending a strike team to the Serenity, Ford and the other RWI officers left the helicarrier aboard the RWI Valkyrie and returned back to the ship. Once aboard, he and his team slowly made their way back to the bridge eliminating any Shadow forces and rescuing any surviving RWI officers save for Captain Stake. Upon Ford's team arrived on the bridge, they eliminated the remaining shadow forces. Unfortunately, the discovery of David Stake's body left Ford as the acting commanding officer of the Serenity. Once he made contact with Venom, he informed him of the condition of the ship and the whereabouts of Jack (who at the time was battling the Shadow Commander on the Shadows Command Carrier). Due to the failing systems on Venom's helicarrier, Ford suggested a ramming maneuver to destroy their command carrier and ordered the ship to pull back from the Shadow Carrier once Venom commenced his run. After sending a team to get Venom, who escaped his helicarrier in time, from the ground, Ford told Jack that their jump drive was disabled but suggested normal space transition while utilizing intact cryo-pods to sustain the crew members. Once the decision was made, all personnel was brought aboard the Serenity and both ships left the planet. Once in space, Ford later parted words with Jack over comms and proceeded to enter cryo-sleep with his crew. Post-Planet Wars Approximately two months after the Serenity ''and the ''Eclipse escaped the Earth-Like Planet, Ford awoke himself from cryo-sleep in order to record detailed logs regarding the RWI Serenity and her crew after the attack on Epsilon Base. While recording his first log about the creation of Task Force Epsilon, DJ decided to make further adjustments to the Serenity's computer in order to improve power saving. Unfortunately, Ford was quickly interrupted by an emergency alarm. DJ asked for Ford's assistance in the engine room due to physical interaction being required. Once Ford made it to the engine room, he repaired the damaged valves to prevent any further leaks from the reactor. He then continues his next log, covering the attack on Serenity by a Pirate Alliance ship and their initial approach to the Earth-Like planet, while returning back to the bridge. Ford's next log was about his service with RWI on the RWI Osirus. During the battle of Dukat III, Ford and a Fireteam were dispatched to Dagger Base to clear the platform of Shadow troopers to make a path for RWI Dropships. This victory was short lived however as the base was recaptured only a week later. DJ finds something is scanning them. The ''Serenity ''and ''Eclipse ''began to go offline, and an eerie voice began to speak to Ford. Ford wakes up on a planet similar to the Shadow Planet seen in Planet Wars Episode Awakening. All around him he sees RWI ships with massive battle damage on fire. Ford comes to the conclusion that the surroundings are not real, the mysterious man says yes. The man knows much about Ford even though Ford does not recognize him. This vision ends abruptly. Ford decides to wake Jack from cryo and informs him of the events. Jack tells him to go back to his cryopod, and not to wake up again... Personal friendships Jack Roberts Following the events of Planet Wars, Jack and Marcus had a good friendship. Jack was grateful to Ford for the rescue on the Earth-Like Planet and even more grateful for destroying the Shadow forces there too. By the end of SERENITY, instead of calling Jack sir or Admiral Roberts, he addressed him as Jack as per the admiral's request as he did not think the title of Admiral fit him any more. David Stake Ford respected Captain Stake but did not enjoy his company and did not see him as a friend. After Stake's death on the Earth-Like Planet, Ford dedicated part of his Serenity log to Captain Stake. Ryan "Venom" Kazz By the end of Planet Wars, Ford and Venom had become good friends. During Serenity's time on the Earth-Like planet, Venom and Ford went to find the helicarrier captured by Jack and Finbar early on. They modified it and made repairs and later assisted the struggling Hellfire Squadron against Shadow Fighters.Category:Characters